Storm Front
by Perfect-Tranquility
Summary: When a mysterious pegasi stumbles out of the Everfree forest, an ancient legend unfurls. A strange, yet powerful weapon? An adult with no cutie mark? What could it all mean? Only time will tell. Disclaimer My Little Pony or characters are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me in any way shape or form. All official characters are copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I do not take credit for the series in any way. Silver Verve and Story belongs to me and me alone.**_

**Chapter One- Encounter. **

It was another typical Ponyville day. The sun was shining, and the birds sung in the trees. Pegasi soared through the air, and earth ponies trotted along the ground. It was a warm day; warm enough to be classified as spring weather.

Everypony was tired after the previous days Winter Wrap Up, but they were proud. Proud they were able to end winter on time for a change. Their pride was not only in themselves, but also Twilight Sparkle, the unicorn who guided them through, after a large delay.

Apple Bloom, the young filly, was the first to notice a new, ominous presence. She knew it wasn't Zecora. Today wasn't the day the zebra would come. Apple Bloom wearily looked around. The presence was coming from the Everfree forest.

Apple Bloom gasped, as she saw a tall, thin baby blue Pegasus stumble out of the forest, and collapsed. At first, she thought it was Rainbow Dash, working herself to exhaustion, but she saw the pony with the rainbow mane zoom past as soon as the idea popped into her head.

Apple Bloom sighed, and thought "_There is only one thing I can do…"_ The filly galloped over to the new comer. "Are… Are you okay?" She carefully asked.

The Pegasus fidgeted, then, using the last of their strength, they stood up. "I'm… Fine…" They whispered, as they tumbled to the ground again.

"You don't look it…" Apple Bloom replied. "Do you want me to get help."

The pegasi tried moving as much as she could, and eventually made out a subtle nod.

"Okay! I'll be back!" Apple Bloom shouted, dashing away. In several minutes, Apple Bloom had returned with a tan earth pony, and a purple Unicorn.

"Who are you…?" The pegasi croaked, as she shivered with cold.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle!" The purple one grinned.

"And I'm AppleJack. What 'bout 'yerself?" The tanned one added.

"I… I go by the name Silver Verve…" The blue pegasi whispered.

"Welp… We should help you up." AppleJack grimaced.

Twilight Sparkle and Silver Verve nodded. AppleJack tried to get underneath Silver, and lift her to her feet. That attempt failed, until Twilight Sparkle closed her eyes, and pointed her horn at the two. Silver Verve stumbled to her feet, and flapped her wings a few times, dusting them off.

AppleJack on the other hand, had toppled to the ground and was now glaring at the newcomers hooves. This action cause both Twilight and Apple Bloom to giggle.

"So." Silver Verve abruptly began. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Ponyville!" Twilight Sparkle grinned. "I can give you a tour if you like!"

Silver Verve shook her head. "You have done enough… If you do anymore, you may just…" Silver Verve trailed off.

"What was that last part?" Apple Bloom asked, in an obnoxious voice.

"Nothing. I said too much." Silver muttered. "Thank you for your time. Goodbye." Silver Verve began trotting away from the other three ponies.

"WAIT!" Apple Bloom shouted. "Can you tell me how you got YOUR cutie mark?"

Silver shook her head, her forelock falling into her face. "It's none of your business." She growled, pulling down the cloak covering her flank.

"PLEASE!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"I CAN'T!" Silver Verve roared with rage, tearing off the cloak. Nothing resided on her flank. Silver Verve was a fully grown pony, still seeking her cutie mark.

Twilight Sparkle gasped. Never before had she seen a pony of that age without their cutie mark. Silver Verve turned her head away from the three, and galloped towards the town center. Twilight Sparkle stared at where the pony once was, then was hit with an idea. "Excuse me." She whispered, as she galloped back to her home; The Library.

"Spike!" She shouted. The small purple dragon appeared.

"What?" He asked. "What do I need to do now!" He was clearly annoyed. He had just spent half the day organizing the shelves of the library.

"I need to send a letter to the princess!" She answered.

Spike ran off, and then arrived back with a quill and scroll. "What do I need to write?" Spike asked.

"Dear Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle told. "I know this message is unexpected, and unscheduled, but I need your help. Today, young Apple Bloom found a pegasi who had collapsed outside of the Everfree Forest.

"She was thin, and weak, but we managed to get her standing. Then… We discovered something… strange about her. The pegasi, whom called herself Silver Verve, in fact was yet to have obtained her cutie mark. She even seemed older than me. She has disappeared now, but I would still like your opinion on the situation.

Thank you. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"Is that it?" Spike asked. Twilight Sparkle nodded, and he quickly sent the letter. The unicorn sat down, and began reading a book on cutie marks, seeing if she could see anything on the matter herself. She couldn't.

After at least half an hour of this research, Spike belched out the reply. He handed it to Twilight.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle." She read aloud. "I have read over your letter several times. I don't quite understand the concept myself, but I believe this only happens when one has no particular talent. This means that Silver Verve is equally skilled in everything she does.

Sadly, I would like to inform you that you are NOT to speak to this Silver Verve. She had broken into the castle yesterday, and stolen something very powerful. I cannot tell you what it is, as I fear you will take these matters into your own hooves. My guards are after her as it is, so please do not interfere with them.

Sincerely, Princess Celestia."

Twilight grimaced. "It's a shame…" She sighed. "She looks like she needed a friend to cheer her up…" Twilight Sparkle jolted upright. A sudden rush of pain ran through her body, and she was no longer able to move.

Twilight Sparkle tried to break free, but it didn't work. Twilight Sparkle's eyes fell heavy, and she collapsed to the ground. She strained to look up for a moment, and saw the criminal pegasi, Silver Verve smirking over her.

"I don't need you in my way…" She growled. "You, OR your princess…" She stomped her hoof into Twilight Sparkles back, causing the purple unicorn to fall unconscious.

With a single flap of her wings, Silver Verve had zoomed out of the house, and took her place in the skies, until eventually, she found a large cloud, in which she could spend the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic does not belong to me in any way shape or form. All official characters are copyrighted to Lauren Faust and Hasbro. I do not take credit for the series in any way. Silver Verve and Story belongs to me and me alone.**_

**Chapter Two- Memories better forgotten**

_Silver Verve sat at her father, Snow Storm's, hooves. He gently nuzzled her. "Daddy…?" She whispered softly. "Why don't I have a mummy?"_

"_You do sweetie…" Snow Storm comforted "She's just a very bad pony. We shouldn't know her…"_

"_Dad!" Silver Verve shouted, dashing into the house, her wings fluttering. Snow Storm didn't reply. _

_Slowly decreasing her pace, Silver Verve began searching in all the rooms. "Dad…?" she whimpered. "WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Silver Verve gulped as she edged towards the last room to check. As she peaked into the room, tears began streaming down her cheeks. "DADDY!" She screamed, as she ran over to the limp, lifeless body of the stallion._

"_Your father is dead child." A cruel, yet somewhat feminine voice dully said. _

"_NO!" Silver Verve cried, burying herself in the dead stallion's chest. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't… She turned her head to the mare. "YOU KILLED HIM!" She shouted, pointing an accusing hoof at the mare._

"_That I may have…" she smirked. "But shouldn't you be glad…? You can be with your mother now…"_

_Silver Verve's eyes widened. "He was right…" Silver Verve whined. "You are a bad pony…"_

"_Come child…" The mare ordered. "I will raise you."_

_Crying, the filly stumbled over to her mother, and was taken under her wing._

_In a crack of light, Silver Verve realised something. They had arrived in a totally different place… And… Her mother was an Alicorn._

"_Are you ready my child?" The alicorn asked. Silver Verve nodded. "Will you do it?" She nodded again. "__**SAY SOMETHING!**__"_

_Wincing, Silver Verve whispered. "I'll do it…" She slowly stood up, and allowed her wings to unfurl, then, she zipped towards the Everfree forest, where she was ordered to-_

Silver Verve woke up with a jolt, almost falling off her cloud. "Tsk…" she whispered, an icy sweat falling from her nose. "More nightmares…" She touched her hoof to her cheek, only to find she had been crying. "Damn… Same every time…"

She lithely leapt off the cloud, only to land on top of a yellow and pink pegasi.

"O…Oh my…" She whispered, meekly. "I'm so sorry…"

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Silver Verve replied, in an annoyed tone. "It is me at fault. Sorry to waste your time." Silver Verve stood up, and shook herself off, then began to trot towards the town centre.

"Wait!" the pegasi quietly shouted. When she was replied with a glare, she shied backwards. "I…I'm Fluttershy… Who are you?" She cocked her head to the side. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I'm Silver Verve…" She whispered in reply, as this Fluttershy reminded her of her childhood friend, who acted similarly to the yellow pegasi. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Silver Verve began trotting forward once more.

"But… Do you have a place to stay?" Fluttershy asked, flying in front of Silver Verve, and blocking her path.

She shook her head. "I'm a wanderer…" Silver Verve replied. "It's not a problem for me."

"But look at your hooves!" Fluttershy replied, lifting the soft blue hoof off the ground. "They're all beaten up! I was just on the way to the spa to meet my friend Rarity. Why don't you join us?"

Silver Verve stared at Fluttershy for a while, then allowing a soft smile to appear on her face. "I'd like that…" She finally smiled.

"Yay!" Fluttershy quietly celebrated. She trotted ahead, Silver Verve slowly following behind. "So, where are you from?"

"The outskirts of Manehatten." Silver verve sighed. "My father raised me but…" She trailed off, and lowered her head.

"It's okay." Fluttershy comforted, placing a hoof on her shoulder. "You don't have to say anything!"

"Thanks… I guess…" Silver Verve whispered, giving the slightest smile towards to kind Pegasus.

"We're almost there." Fluttershy smiled, taking Silver Verve's hoof. The gentle and harmless touch of another pony reminded her of Snow Storm.

"Fluttershy, dear. You're a little late… Who's this?" A white unicorn, with a neat purple main whispered, a soft smile appearing on her face.

"I'm Silver Verve… Fluttershy invited me…" the pegasi answered, lowering her head so she didn't have to meet the unicorn's judging gaze.

"Well it would be my honour to have you join us!" She smiled, trotting over to Silver Verve. "I'm Rarity, dear! But oh my… That mane could use some work… And those hooves! We must get it tended to straight away!"

"Uh…?" Silver Verve stammered, turning to Fluttershy for help.

"Just let her." She smiled in reply.

Silver Verve was practically dragged into the spa by Rarity. "Now, Aloe and Lotus will take care of us for a while, then, when we're done, I'll take you to my boutique, and we'll do something with that hair."

"You don't have to…" Silver Verve whispered. "I'm a wanderer… I spend my life travelling and getting dirty."

"But wouldn't it be nice to be pretty while you can…?" Rarity smiled, allowing Silver Verve to jump into the large spa first. She was then followed by Rarity and Fluttershy, who climbed in much less violently.

"I… guess…" Silver verve admitted. She relaxed herself into the spa, until only her body above her nose was even above the warm water.

The spa door's suddenly slammed open, and a purple unicorn came galloping in. "RARITY!" She roared. "GET AWAY FROM THAT **PEGASUS!**"

"Calm down, Twilight Dear…." Rarity scolded. "There isn't anything wrong with Silver!"

"YES THERE IS!" Twilight screamed, transforming herself into her infamous rage-mode. He fur became a crisp white, and her mane and tail a giant fireball. "SHE ATTACKED ME LAST NIGHT! SHE'S EVIL!"

"Wh…What are you talking about!" Silver Verve cried, sinking further into the spa. "I don't even know you!"

"Ha! Playing the innocent are we?" Twilight snapped. Pointing her horn at Silver Verve, she wrapped a levitation spell around the pegasi, and dropped her on the floor in front of her. As Twilight glared at Silver Verve, she pointed to the pegasi's flank. "NOW TELL ME THIS IS NATURAL!"

"Twilight!" Rarity snapped. "There is nothing wrong with this girl's cutie mark! She's as normal as any pony!"

"C…Cutie mark…?" Twilight stammered, getting a proper look at the pegasi. On her flank, was a small black cutie mark, of a wilted flower. "You didn't have it last night…"

"I never saw you last night!" Silver Verve yelled, jumping to her feet, and cornering the unicorn. "I. DON'T. KNOW. YOU! SO IF YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH AS TO FALSLY ACCUSE ME OF ASSULT, THEN I'LL GLADLY LEAVE!"

Bowing her head, Silver Verve spread her wings, and quickly fled the spa. Spending at least an hour, flying towards her home, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She had only made it to the outskirts of the Everfree forest.

"Damn…" She winced. "I think I'm getting weaker." She stumbled to her feet, and looked sadly at her cutie mark.

_Snow Storm picked up his child, and gently nuzzled her into his cheeks. Their tears of joy shone in the gentle sunshine. "I'm so glad…" Silver Verve grinned. "I finally got my cutie mark! But… What does it mean Daddy?"_

"_I think… It means that… Well… I don't know myself… I guess that will come in time!"_

"_Foalish child." Her mother scolded."To be proud of such a cutie mark… All it means is you are a curse to pony-kind."_

"_Well… WELL THAT'S BETTER THAN YOU!... You BLANK FLANK!" Silver Verve screamed in argument. Flapping her wings, almost as quickly as a humming bird, she hovered into the small garden. Hiding herself in a bush, she began crying, and-_

Silver Verve woke up again. "Darn it… Must have dozed off…" She got back onto her feet, and began trotting forwards a little more. It was time for her to get some answers from a certain Alicorn.


End file.
